


Ogni cinquecento anni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Seguito di Il prigioniero del kappa.Prompt Lista 1: 8. Statua.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 571.Titolo: Ogni cinquecento anni.





	Ogni cinquecento anni

Ogni cinquecento anni

 

Roché guardò le innumerevoli statue intorno a lui che rappresentavano o il kappa o figure deformate. C’erano donne incinte ignude sdraiate languidamente su un fianco, uomini dalle facce grottesche in posizioni ambigue, una delle statue rappresentava un uomo raggomitolato dai glutei enormemente rigonfi.

Roché cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma era legato da delle pesanti catene alle rocce, costretto a rimanere acquattato con braccia e gambe piegate in una fossa.

Il gocciolio incessante dell’acqua gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. A pesargli sulle spalle il pesante guscio di una tartaruga che gli era stato legato al corpo. Le ferite sulla sua pelle si erano rimarginate grazie a una sostanza bluastra e viscida che gli era stata spalmata addosso ed emanava un forte odore di rancido.

Roché aveva vomitato un paio di volte nel vedere le ossa umane o i pezzi di corpi smembrati abbandonati tutt’intorno a lui. Come quando urinava, il kappa aveva lavato tutto con delle secchiate d’acqua di mare che prendeva dalla pozza accanto alla caverna sottomarina.

Roché respirava affannosamente, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Come mai i soccorsi non mi trovano? Diamine, abbiamo i radar, le migliori tecnologie possibili. Come hanno fatto a non accorgersi che esistono davvero yokai come questo?! > si domandò.

Il kappa lo raggiunse e lo obbligò a bere un po’ dell’acqua che aveva nella ciotola sulla sua testa.

Roché tossì, rischiando di affogarsi e sentì una fitta all’addome. Ululo di dolore, mentre la sua pancia era scossa da tremiti e spasmi, divenne leggermente più gonfia mentre la fessura tra i glutei di Roché si dilatava.

“Mo-mostro…” articolò a fatica l’umano con un forte accento francese.

Il Kappa si artigliò al suo finto carapace e lo penetrò, lo ascoltò urlare, mentre lo prendeva così a fondo da farlo sanguinare. Direzionò il proprio sperma con l’ausilio della codina.

Ripeté l’operazione diverse volte, finché lo sperma sfuggito non divenne una sostanza oleosa sul fondo della fossa.

Dall’ombelico di Roché, che aveva iniziato a strillare inorridito con filo di voce che gli era rimasto, scivolò una sacca.

Il Kappa la riempì di sperma fino a farla essere grossa quanto Roché stesso. La sacca scivolò fino ai glutei dell’uomo e iniziò a spruzzare sperma periodicamente. Risucchiava quello che sfuggiva e ricominciava, continuamente.

Il Kappa scivolò lontano da lui e si tuffò. Riemerse con dei pesci, li pulì e raggiunse Roché. L’uomo, semincosciente, boccheggiava e gemeva.

Il Kappa lo obbligò a nutrirsi del pesce e lo guardò dimenarsi; riempì nuovamente la sacca e si andò a coricare.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò sentendo dei piccoli versi.

Numerose tartarughine grandi una mano e due piccoli kappa con solo il carapace di quella grandezza stavano strisciando verso la pozza d’acqua. Il kappa li controllò finché non si furono immersi e raggiunse Roché.

Quest’ultimo aveva i glutei arrossati, la bocca sporca di saliva. La sacca si era ritirata, ma sotto di lui c’era innumerevoli uova schiuse.

Roché lavò via le feci e i resti delle uova e scese nella fossa, accarezzò il ventre rigonfio di altre uova di Roché e annuì. Sorrise mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Iniziò ad accarezzare con sempre maggior vigore l’addome, Roché venne, strusciandosi.

Il Kappa lo liberò dalle catene e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli resi umidi dall’ambiente dal sudore.

Una nuova statua comparve tra quelle del kappa, raffigurava un giovane uomo dal ventre rigonfio, steso con le gambe aperte e con un’espressione gongolante sul viso deformato.

 


End file.
